1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to flame retardant composites, and more particularly to flame retardant composites that include a polymer base material and a flame retardant filler to improve flame retardancy.
2. Description of the Related Art
With rapid improvement in technology over the past decades, increasing demand has been created for high performance materials, including ceramics, metals and polymers for a myriad of applications. For example, in the context of microelectronic devices, market pressures dictate smaller, faster and more sophisticated end products, which occupy less volume and operate at higher current densities. These higher current densities further increase heat generation and, often, operating temperatures. In this context, it has become increasingly important for safety concerns to implement microelectronic packaging materials that provide exemplary flame resistance. Use of flame resistant packaging materials is but one example among many in which product designers have specified use of flame resistant materials. For example, flame resistant thermoplastic polymers are in demand as construction materials.
In addition, governmental regulatory bodies have also sought flame resistant materials in certain applications to meet ever-increasing safety concerns. Accordingly, the industry has continued to demand improved composite materials, for example, improved polymer-based materials that have desirable flame retardant characteristics.